Crime And Punishment
by aachannoichi
Summary: The newly formed S.T.A.R.S. unit have successfully finished their first mission when Captain Wesker receives a death threat. But there are some people in this world you should never threaten.
1. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

It was evening, the sun was slipping over the Arklay Mountains as many of the citizens of Raccoon City were just coming home from a tedious day of work and a favorite past time of many in Raccoon City was tuning into the local news to find out the day's events. However, on this day, a breaking event was unfolding at the Raccoon Police Department Headquarters and everyone watched intently as the news resounded over their television sets.

"We have some breaking news at R.P.D headquarters this evening. It seems that the newly formed S.T.A.R.S unit has busted a fairly substantial drug lab in the 9800 block of West Euston Street. Our reporter Candice Monroe is at RPD headquarters for the press-conference. Candice…"

"Yes we are just getting word from Chief of Police Brian Irons, that the newly formed Special Tactics and Rescue Service, has made a major bust of illegal narcotics and other controlled substances earlier this afternoon on the West section of Euston Street. Let's join in on the press conference already taking place; Chief Irons has finished with his opening remarks and is sending it to S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker."

Captain Wesker stepped up on the small stage and approached the lectern. The room was hushed as all the reporters were waited for Captain Wesker to deliver his report. Except for the clicks of cameras and the buzzing of a few tape recorders a pin could be heard throughout the conference hall.

"As of 12:30 this afternoon the Alpha and Bravo units of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service infiltrated a massive illegal narcotics lab operating out of a single family home located on 9861 West Euston Street. Inside the house officers discovered a small cache of weapons including several unregistered Uzis, Ak-47's, and 9 MM handguns. Officers also discovered a few kilos of heroine, several kilos of marijuana, and a lab that was actively manufacturing crystal methamphetamine. The street value of these drugs is estimated at over fifty thousand dollars."

Captain Wesker paused and adjusted his sunglasses.

"This is not only a victory for the residents of the west part of Euston Street which has been plagued with these types of crime for too long, but for the Raccoon City Police Department and the S.T.A.R.S unit. Drug labs like this have been blight on our city for too long and we are happy to give the residents of this part of Raccoon City some peace of mind tonight as they can once again walk the streets without fear of reprisal from dope dealers and gang activity. Now, I will be answering a few questions that you the press may have."

Hands from all the reporters shot up and Captain Wesker looked around and pointed to a report toward the back of the room.

"Were there any suspects found inside the drug house?" The reported from the back of the room questioned as Captain Wesker was paused.

"Yes." Captain Wesker continued. "We found a few suspects and they have been arrested pending a bail hearing. We also found four minor children, one of which was an infant girl, inside the drug house. In addition to the federal narcotics charges we will be adding a host of child endangerment charges; next question?"

The Captain looked around and pointed to another reporter.

"What will happen to the children you found in the drug lab as well as the apprehended suspects?" The reporter asked.

"S.T.A.R.S members have taken the children to the Raccoon General Hospital to check for any injuries they may have sustained during their time in the drug house. They will be visited by the Raccoon City Department of Family and Health Services and placed in their care until we can be placed in a suitable home for someone to care for them." Captain Wesker said sternly. "As for the suspects in the case, they will be held in jail here in RPD Headquarters to await a bail hearing or trial, next question."

Captain Wesker pointed to another reporter in the front of the room.

"Who were the suspects apprehended in this drug bust?" The reporter asked. "Are they members of a group?"

"Yes, they are members of the Euston Street Runners." Captain Wesker said. "The Euston Street Runners are one of Raccoon City's most prolific and violent street gangs. In this bust we managed to apprehend several low-level gang members, but we were fortunate to have snagged their second in command, Robert Thatcher. He is our biggest prize in this sting and we will be asking the DA to push for no bail as he has ties to several major narcotics dealers around the country. Next question you there in front."

"Thank you Captain Wesker." The reporter said. "This is the first major victory for the newly formed Special Tactics and Rescue Service, were there injuries on either your squad or with the gang members?"

"There were no injuries sustained by either the children inside the home, the S.T.A.R.S unit, or the gang members." Captain Wesker said. "Both the Alpha and the Bravo units took great care in planning and executing this operation. These kinds of delicate operations are a specialty of the S.T.A.R.S and how we plan on serving the good people of Raccoon City. We promise to keep civilians safe while we complete our mission and we have successfully accomplished this on our first major case, which was not easy considering the level difficulty and the potential for civilian casualties in this particular case. I'll take one more question and then we'll wrap up. Yes, in the front row."

"Captain Wesker," The woman reporter began. "How long has the S.T.A.R.S unit known about this drug lab and when did you start planning for the raid?"

"We have known about this particular lab for quite some time and it has been under surveillance during our planning phase of the mission." Captain Wesker answered. "I am reluctant to give specifics because that may harm our case against these drug dealers in court, but we are happy that this mission was so successful, we are happy that we have taken a lot of illegal guns and controlled substances off the street, also that there were no casualties with this operation. Now if you all will excuse me."

Captain Wesker stepped down from the lectern as all the reporters began to clamor for more questions to be answered, however the captain walked out of the conference room and down to the S.T.A.R.S office, where the other team members were waiting for his arrival and his debriefing. Captain Wesker walked over to his desk and beckoned everyone to pull up a chair around him. All the S.T.A.R.S members circled around his desk, while Captain Wesker pulled out his note pad as well as a pen to prepare to take down statements from this debriefing.

"First of all," Captain Wesker began. "I want to thank you for your hard work and professionalism out there this afternoon. Our first mission was a great success and I think we've earned a lot of respect from not only our peers in the RPD, but also out in the community."

Everyone graciously said their "your welcomes" to Captain Wesker and once they were finished he continued with his debriefing.

"First up," Wesker asked. "What happened to the four children we found at the drug house?"

"Brad and I took them to Raccoon General Hospital." Jill said. "We were met by a Miss Houseman of Family and Health Services. She said that once she gets a full report about their condition from the hospital she would be delivering it personally to your desk. She said to she hoped to have it for you tomorrow afternoon by the latest."

"Good." Wesker said writing down Jill's report.

"Have the suspects been booked and to see the judge yet?" Captain Wesker asked.

"Yes." Captain Enrico Marini said. "They were taken up to central booking at 14:30 then taken up to see Judge Ramsey at around 17:00 hours."

"What was the outcome of the bail hearings?" Wesker asked. "Did we manage to keep Thatcher in lock-up?"

"I was not able to stay for the bail hearings." Captain Marini said. "But I did request that the District Attorney ask for no bail on Thatcher."

"Very good." Captain Wesker wrote in his notes. "Has all of our equipment been accounted for?"

"Yes." Forest said. "Both Chris and I took inventory of all our outgoing and incoming equipment for this mission and all has been accounted for and returned to its proper place in storage."

"Joseph." Wesker turned and asked. "Did you and Richard take all the evidence to the evidence room, tag, bagged, and handed it to the evidence room clerk?"

"Yes Captain." Joseph answered. "We just finished a little bit before you came down. In all, I would say there was over a hundred pieces of evidence."

"What was the official tally on the drug money?" Captain Marini asked.

"The total was fifty-six thousand, seven hundred ninety eight dollars in cash." Captain Wesker answered.

Chris whistled while everyone else in the room sat there astonished at the number.

"Yes." Wesker said. "The Euston Street Runners were a very successful gang of thugs. I have to admit, even I was a little surprised at the magnitude of their operation. It is a good thing we brought them down, because as you all know it looks like they were looking to expand their business."

Suddenly the Wesker's line rang and he excused himself while he picked up the receiver to answer.

"Captain Wesker here." He answered.

"So you think you're so smart, huh Blondie?" A gravelly male voice said on the other end of the receiver.

Immediately, Wesker hushed everyone and put the phone on speaker.

"Well I got news for you Blondie." The voice said. "I just got sprung from the slammer and I'm gunnin' for ya."

As soon as the sentence was finished, Brad quietly but quickly got up from his seat and began to try to set up a trace on the call.

"Who is this?" Wesker questioned.

"Euston Street Runners will never die." The raspy voice said. "But too bad the same can't be said for you Blondie. I got a bullet with your name on it."

"Threating an officer of the law is a serious offence." Wesker said sternly. "You don't want to add to your already lengthy indictment, do you?"

"I'd watch my back if I were you." The voice continued. "Cause I'm comin' for ya Blondie, I'm comin' for ya real soon."

The line clicked signaling the end of the telephone conversation. Wesker put the phone back on the base while everyone looked around uneasy. Brad looked up from his computer console and said, "The call came from a pay phone on Warren Street, about three blocks away from HQ."

"Who was that?" Barry asked.

"If I had to guess," Wesker said. "It was probably Robert Thatcher, the second in command of the Euston Street Runners."

"He threatened to kill you." Captain Marini said. "We should go and pick him up right now."

"We don't have any proof it was him." Wesker said.

"But we all heard it." Enrico said.

"That we did." Wesker said with his voice unwavering. "But our word alone isn't going to be enough to get this guy. We would have to catch him in the act or find something tying him to the threat."

"Sounds like a plan, so let's nail this son of a bitch." Enrico said.

"By all means," Wesker responded. "Start by trying to pull the prints off the pay phone and canvas the area and see if anyone who saw him using that pay phone."

"I'm on it." Enrico said. "Richard you and Brad head down to that pay phone to check for prints."

"Yes Captain." The men said getting up and grabbing their gear, before dashing out of the room.

"Chris." Wesker said turning to him. "You and Barry go down that way and start canvasing the area for anyone who may have seen anything."

"Yes Captain." Chris said getting up from his chair.

"Enrico," Wesker said turning to him. "Head up to Chief Irons office and inform him that we have a potentially dangerous situation on our hands and that I want everyone to have twenty-four hour police detail when they go off duty, that includes yourself too."

"Yes Wesker." Enrico said leaving the office.

"What about the rest of us Captain Wesker?" Kenneth asked. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"We need to wait for the others to come back with some evidence." Wesker said. "But right now let's get through this debriefing and then I'll head up to Central Booking to see if any of the other gang members made bail. If not, perhaps they could shed some light on Thatcher."

Captain Wesker breezed through the rest of the debriefing with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team members. Once the debriefing concluded, Captain Wesker left the S.T.A.R.S. office to head down to the jail cells to see if any of the other members of the Euston Street Runners had been released on bail and if they had not, he would interrogate them to find out what Thatcher's angle was and also find out how they could nail him.

Once in the holding cells, Captain Wesker checked with the release clerk to see if Thatcher had indeed made bail, which he most certainly did about fifteen minutes ago. Taking a copy of the bail bond, Wesker then requested to have two members of the Euston Street Runners brought up to the interrogation room for questioning. But he had to think carefully about which of the remaining suspects to bring up for questioning. Making a snap decision, he picked the only female found in the house and possibly the mother of those four children and he also picked the youngest member of the Euston Street Runners caught in the sting. Usually the younger ones didn't hesitate to give out information in exchange for a lesser sentence.

After the decision was made, Wesker high-tailed it up to the interrogation room to wait their arrival. Before he went inside, he grabbed the file on the young woman and began to sift through it. It was a pretty lengthy file, so perhaps there was something in there that could make her crack. He also tried to look for the file on the young man caught with the gang, but getting records from RPD Juvenile Justice Division was a difficult process and one he didn't have time to get the proper clearance for, so he would see how just talking to him cold would play out.

The first to be brought into the room was a young woman who was obviously strung out on something and even worse she was starting to withdraw which made her jumpy. However, Captain Wesker wanted to see if she would be willing to give up any information about Robert Thatcher. The police officer sat the young woman down in front of Captain Wesker, she faced the two-way mirror, but did not look into it at all, nor did she look at Wesker. She just looked down at the hard wooden table.

Captain Wesker glared at the sorrowful young woman who sat before him. Her dark brown hair was greasy and disheveled, her blue eyes were devoid of hope or signs of life, and her thin nose ran constantly which caused her to keep sniffling repetitively. Her clothes were stained and dirty, she smelled like a soiled mattress in a sleazy motel, she probably hadn't bathed in a few days. She had track marks all over her body, and her arms were severely scarred and bruised from years of intravenous drug use. From the looks of things she had blown out all the veins in her arms and resorted to shooting drugs into the veins in her neck. This was a hollow shell of a human being who would be best put out of her misery instead of lingering on in such a horrific state.

"Miss Tammy Garner." Wesker said beginning their conversation by looking through her past criminal record. "I see you have a lengthy rap sheet here. Let' see, in 1988 you were convicted of possession of a controlled substance and possession of drug paraphernalia for which you were subsequently convicted for. Since you were a minor at the time you served a year at a drug rehab facility in Princetown, but I'm guessing somewhere along the way you relapsed."

The young woman did not look at Wesker. She just sat quietly in the hard chair and squirmed as he continued to read her lengthy criminal history.

"You were busted in late 1990 for possession of drug paraphernalia, prostitution, and resisting arrest." He said standing up and walking around as he read her rap sheet. "You were four months pregnant at the time."

"Yeah." The disheveled young woman answered sounding somewhat agitated. "So what?"

"After spending another year in the slammer you got out, got clean for a stint, but relapsed again." Wesker said. "When the cops busted you this time, you were tried for possession of drug paraphernalia, prostitution, and now child endangerment. You were also about three months pregnant again."

"Are we going…?" She stuttered a bit, she was beginning the withdrawal process. "Are we going anywhere with this?"

"In 1993 you were busted several times for prostitution, fraud, and a driving while intoxicated." Captain Wesker said sternly. "You were convicted of the DWI and prostitution charges, but the fraud charges were dropped due to circumstantial evidence."

"I had a good lawyer that time." She said bitterly.

"That may have been, but in mid-1994 you were once again busted for prostitution, possession of drug paraphernalia, resisting arrest, and threating an officer of the law." Wesker said reading the charges. "And this time you were six months pregnant."

The young woman didn't say anything this time. She just scratched her head and looked down at the table.

"It says here you plead guilty to all charges." Wesker looked up from the thick manila file and saw Tammy looking downwards. "You were subsequently sent to Arklay Women's Facility to undergo drug addiction treatments. While you finished the program when you came back out you relapsed again."

Tammy looked up at Wesker, but did not speak. Captain Wesker put the file down and sat in the chair across from her. Taking off his dark sunglasses, he looked into her cold lifeless eyes with disdain and said, "So what's a two-bit druggie whore like you going to do when I ask the DA to throw the book at you?"

"I wanna…" She stuttered over her words again. "I wanna see my-my kids!"

"Funny." Captain Wesker said with sarcasm in his stern baritone voice. "You care so much about your children now, but were they even a thought while you were shooting up in that drug house or selling your body in dark alleyways and the backs of cars. Why do you care about them now?"

Tammy didn't answer.

"If they weren't enough to save your wretched hide then, don't beg to see them now." Wesker said angrily. "The only way you're getting out of this is if you give me what I want!"

Tammy's eyes peered into Wesker's blue and green eyes and figured it would come to this.

"You want me to-to suck your cock right here in the interrogation room?" Tammy asked. "I've done it be-before you know…"

Captain Wesker was disgusted by her. Everything about her caused him to recoil in revulsion. From her cold dead eyes, to her leaky wet nose, and even worse, that fetid stench on her body. Nothing about this woman was in the least bit attractive or appealing and he couldn't imagine someone else didn't feel the same way about her. Just off the top of his head, Wesker could think of a hundred other things he would rather do than allow this vile person to come anywhere near him, let alone place her filthy mouth on something so pristine.

"I want information about Robert Thatcher." He said quickly ignoring her comment.

"Robbie is my daughter's father." She said looking away from Wesker.

"So," Wesker answered. "What is your point?"

"I can't give him up." She said. "He would take my daughter away from me."

"You're already going to lose your daughter." Wesker said without a trace of compassion in his voice. "As well as your three boys, so you may as well start talking now."

"You can't, you can't take my kids from me." Tammy practically implored. "They need me."

"They're better off in Children's Services than anywhere near you." Wesker said wickedly.

"How-how can you say-say that." Tammy said getting flustered and tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm-I'm-I'm their mother."

"You're a drug addict and a whore." Wesker corrected. "Your actions do not scream that of a loving and tender mother. So don't feed me that line of crap."

Tammy began to sob bitterly; she couldn't believe how cruel he was being to her. Grant it, she was an addict and a prostitute, but she did those things because she was sick all the time and the drugs made her feel better, but she did love her children and couldn't bear to live life without them.

Meanwhile Wesker slid over a box of tissues for her and folded his arms across his chest. He waited as patiently as he could for her to calm down, but time was of the essences. For every moment she spent sobbing about the truth was a moment Thatcher was getting further and further away. But if interrogation had taught him anything, it was never to go beyond someone's breaking point, that's when things went bad and quickly. It took a moment or two, but finally Tammy began to calm down. When she was sufficiently calm Wesker continued with his interrogation.

"I want to know where he would go if he made bail Miss Garner?" Wesker asked.

"He made bail?" She questioned.

"Yes he has." Wesker said calmly.

"But... But he said he would spring me if we ever got caught." Tammy said sounding completely disillusioned. "You're-you're lying. You're trying to make me think that-that-that Robbie don't care about me."

Captain Wesker didn't say anything; he just took out his copy of the bail bond sheet and slid it over to her. Tammy grabbed the tiny slip of paper and read it. It was true, Robbie did make bail and he did leave her in jail to rot. With that Tammy broke down and sobbed inconsolably. Wesker knew that this was the end of the interview and it was time for her to go back down to holding. He got up from his chair and knocked on the door for the police officer to escort out back downstairs.

"We're done here." He said as the officer walked into the room.

"Yes Captain Wesker." The officer said walking over to where Tammy was sobbing and helping her to her feet.

"She's pretty unstable and going through withdrawals." Wesker said to the officer before he left the room. "I'm going to write up a request to have her transferred to Folsom Street Rehab Facility but for tonight, have her placed under observation at Raccoon General Hospital."


	2. Continuation 2

"Yes Captain Wesker." He responded taking a still blubbing Tammy out of the room.

Wesker went outside and asked another guard to bring in the second member of the Euston Street Runners. This was a young man, probably no older than seventeen running around in a drug den with an unlicensed and unregistered 9 Millimeter handgun shoved in the back of his ill-fitting baggy pants. This child was looking at going to jail for the rest of his life for federal crimes, let alone state and local charges. Among the several gang members that were caught in the sweep, he was the only one who looked scared out of his wits. This was probably his first arrest and maybe it would be his last, if he was willing to cooperate with Wesker.

The police officer brought the rail thin young man into the interrogation room and he sat down quietly in the hard metal chair while Captain Wesker closed the door behind him. Walking over to the young man, he leaned against the desk and once again folded his burly arms across his broad chest. Wesker looked at the young man with his strawberry blonde hair, scruffy facial hair, and tough guy clothes. It was comical how his demeanor screamed façade. He wanted to appear menacing, but the look in his hunter eyes gave the whole story away immediately.

"How old are you?" Captain Wesker question sternly.

"Uh, sixteen Mister..." The young man replied timidly trying not to make eye contact with Wesker.

"My name is Captain Wesker." He corrected quickly. "And that is what you will call me, got it?"

"Ye-ye-yes Sir, Captain Wesker." The young man stuttered nervously.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"T-Bone." The young man said with pride.

Wesker slammed his hand down on the table and the boy practically jumped out of his skin.

"You think this is a game?" Wesker questioned angrily.

The young man looked up at Captain Wesker and the look in his dual colored eyes was not friendly.

"You are up for Federal drug possession and weapons charges." Wesker continued. "You could spend the rest of your life in a Federal penitentiary and for what, to be called T-Bone and carry a gun?"

"The Runners treat me like a man." He said in almost a pleading tone.

"I've got a news flash for you kid," Wesker said wickedly. "Stupid nicknames, illegal weapons, and garish biker clothes don't make you a man."

"Yeah," The young man said. "And how would you know anything about it?"

Wesker leaned over and stared directly in his eyes and said callously, "I can see in your eyes you aren't a gangster. You're a scared little boy just pretending to be a thug."

The young man tried to speak but the words could scarcely come out of his mouth. This guy was probably the scariest man he had ever known.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Wesker said returning to his original standing position. "And you are going to answer with the name your mother gave you and your father bestowed upon you. What is your name?"

"Tyler Ferris." The boy blurted out.

"Very good Tyler." Wesker said relaxing his tone a bit. "Now that we have established who you are, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Euston Street Runners."

"They'll kill me if I rat on them." Tyler said with fear in his voice.

"They are the least of your problems right now." Wesker said. "You are looking at two counts of felony drug possession, two felony counts of possession of drug paraphilia, two counts of felony narcotics trafficking, one count of unlawful weapons possession, and four counts of child endangerment and abuse. And in this state, at the age of sixteen you can be tried as an adult."

Upon hearing that news all the color flushed from Tyler's face.

"On the narcotics and possession charges alone you're facing twenty five years." Wesker added. "With the added trafficking, weapons, and child abuse charges, it will be at least the year 2035 before you are eligible for parole, if you aren't killed in prison first, that is."

Tyler began to squirm in his seat; he could feel his throat start to knot up and his green eyes began to well with tears, but he tried hard to keep himself from falling apart.

"Are you willing to help me find Robert Thatcher?" Wesker questioned. "Or do I leave you to take your chances in prison."

"If I help you, what do I get in return?" Tyler asked.

"It depends on what you give me?" Wesker said. "If it's not anything I can use, I'll be sure and let the District Attorney know you were a little cooperative, but that won't save you from Arklay Federal Penitentiary."

"Well what would keep me out of Arklay?" Tyler asked softly.

"I want to know everything about Robert Thatcher." Wesker said sternly. "I want to know where he goes, who he hangs out with, what time he comes home, what time he takes a shower, what brand of soap he uses… I want to know everything about him."

It took about forty-five minutes, but Tyler gave Captain Wesker everything he knew about Robert Thatcher and his information was surprisingly useful. According to the kid, Robert would often hang out at a biker club on the far outskirts of Raccoon City, called The Lawless Tavern. That was also the meeting spot if anything ever went wrong with the Euston Street drug house. Also The Lawless Tavern was another place Thatcher made drug deals and stashed money.

The Lawless Tavern wasn't his only hiding place, however; he also had a room at the Kiss Street Motel near the bus depot. According to Tyler, the Motel was used to conduct "business" and would be his easy ticket out of town if things got too hot. Upon hearing that Thatcher could be on a bus out of town, Captain Wesker immediately called over to the S.T.A.R.S. office and sent Kenneth, Joseph, Jill, and Forest to investigate the Kiss Street Motel and the bus depot. Time was short and Thatcher would more than likely slither away if they didn't catch him now.

Captain Wesker sent the young man to a different holding area, where he could contact is family and would be kept safely away from the other members of the Euston Street gang. Once they found out he spilled the beans about Thatcher's whereabouts, his life would be in jeopardy and right now, that kid needed to be alive and well because he was the best link to Thatcher and the only resource they had at their disposal. Practically running back to the S.T.A.R.S office, Wesker ran into Barry and Chris who informed him that a couple of people going past saw a man who matched Robert Thatcher's description using the phone booth about ten minutes before they arrived. They also said that he got in a black Mercedes heading north on Warren Street.

"He's probably heading to the Kiss Street Motel." Wesker said. "I have Kenneth and the others heading there already."

"Do you need Chris and me to go with them?" Barry questioned.

"No." Wesker said. "Right now I am going to have an emergency search warrant drawn up for The Lawless Tavern and the Kiss Street Motel. Hopefully we will be able to pick Thatcher up in one of those two places."

Within four hours Captain Wesker as well as the all of S.T.A.R.S., except for Brad who was still at RPD Headquarters waiting to see if Thatcher would make contact again, everyone was assembled and waiting with half of the Raccoon City Police force to breach The Lawless Tavern. Captain Wesker gave the signal and it wasn't long before the S.T.A.R.S. unit and several of RPD's finest, plowed through the main entrance and razed the tiny tavern. Bikers scrambled to try to escape the sting, but it was too late for them. The cops swarmed the scene like a plague of voracious locusts and arrested about three dozen people on the spot.

Meanwhile the S.T.A.R.S. Team focused a coordinated attack to raid the back office. Chris and Kenneth took point; Kenneth kicked in the heavy wooden door, while Chris and the others rushed into the office behind Chris with their weapons drawn. Inside there was a cache of illegal drugs, weapons, and thousands of dollars in cash. There were also a few gang members, trying to escape through a small window, but it was there was no escaping Alpha Team's reach.

Wesker walked through the melee trying to see if any of these people were Robert Thatcher, but he was not here, just as he wasn't at the bus station or the Kiss Street Motel. Wesker could feel his cool slipping and he fought every urge to scream out an expletive, but swearing would not solve the situation. He had to find Thatcher and soon.

"Captain Wesker." Barry said walking over to him. "It doesn't look like Thatcher is here."

"Yes." Wesker said sternly. "I can see that."

"But we did manage to catch Aaron McMasters." Barry said. "He's the leader of the Euston Street Runners and co-owner of this hell hole."

"Bring him to me now!" Wesker said sternly.

"Yes Captain." Barry said running off to fetch McMasters.

Wesker looked around the dingy bar and his disgust was profound. He was hoping to have Thatcher in his grasp by this point in the evening. Grant it, to bring down the head of the Euston Street Runners was a great accomplishment, but it would have been much better to have the man who dare to threaten his life. He would pay for his insolence, but revenge would have to wait until he was captured. Pushing the idea from his mind, Wesker pulled out a chair one of the tavern's tables and he sat down with his arms once again folded across his chest to wait for McMasters to come. It wasn't long before Barry dragged McMasters over to where Wesker was sitting.

Aaron McMasters was a grizzled man, who was the epitome of a biker gang leader. He had dark foreboding grey eyes and dark hair peppered with strands of white. A fuzzy mustache and long beard that too was mostly white with dark shades in patches. His physique was stocky, but his arms were muscular and covered with various tattoos with the most prolific one being of the Euston Street Runners logo; which was a devil holding a flaming snake in his mouth. Barry practically threw the gang leader down into a chair in front of a very displeased Wesker.

"Where's Thatcher!?" Wesker questioned hardheartedly.

"How the hell should I know?" The old scruffy man said.

"You didn't talk to Thatcher after he made bail?" Wesker asked.

"Hell no!" Aaron replied. "That son of a bitch and I have been at war with one another for the past few weeks. He's been trying to take over my club and I ain't going down without a fight."

The look on Wesker's face, even while wearing his sunglasses, was noticeably un-amused. This was probably a very elaborate scheme set up by Thatcher to bringing his rival down without getting his own hands dirty. Barring that this idea was true then the threat on his life was probably part of that scheme as well. Thatcher was smart and this certainly changed how he intended to deal with Thatcher from this point on, but capturing him would not be as easy as he originally anticipated.

"Where would Thatcher be if he's not here or at the motel?" Wesker questioned.

"If he made bail," McMasters began. "Then he's probably shacked up with his lawyer, Norma Steele."

"Where does she live?" Wesker questioned.

"Some high-brow apartment building north of town, called The Brownstone." McMasters said. "He's always over there when he gets tired of fucking that junkie slut or needs to lay low."

"Get him out of here." Wesker hissed to Barry.

Barry picked McMasters up by his shoulders and escorted him outside to a waiting paddy wagon. Wesker sighed. While it was a very successful day, he still was no closer to apprehending Thatcher than he was four hours ago. Pushing the chair back from the table, Wesker got up and went to speak with the other members of the S.T.A.R.S. Team, but before he could go, a radio call came in from Brad, back at headquarters.

"Yeah Brad." Wesker said picking up his radio.

"We got another call from that Robert Thatcher guy." Brad said sounding as though he was about to wet himself. "It came from another pay phone in the Northeast part of Raccoon City."

"What did he say Brad?" Wesker questioned.

"He said to thank you for taking out McMasters." Brad said. "And also it doesn't change anything and he is still going to kill you. It's been recorded so we can use this to pick him up for threating an officer of the law."

"Good work Brad." Wesker said. "We will be back at HQ in about an hour; we still have to wrap up things here."

"Copy that Captain." Brad said signing off.

It seems that the information that McMasters had given was accurate for the most part. There was a phone booth near a drug store not too far from The Brownstone Apartment building. Ironically, that was one of the directions he could use to go home, so he figured he would survey the area and see if Thatcher was still luring around the neighborhood. However, what was troubling was the fact that he knew that The Lawless Tavern would be raided and that McMasters was captured. There was no way he could have known that unless he had eyes watching and keeping him informed or there was a leak coming from one of the RPD officers. That did not matter right now. What mattered was finding Robert Thatcher and bringing him to justice, before he could make good on his threat.

By the time the S.T.A.R.S. unit made it back to headquarters it was nearly two in the morning. It had been a long day, which began around this time the morning before; while proud of their massive accomplishments during their first mission as a unit, everyone was exhausted by the day's events. Instead of having a debriefing, Wesker sent everyone home for the weekend and promised to have the debriefing when he came in Tuesday morning. Everyone thank Captain Wesker and applauded their efforts before leaving the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Captain Wesker." Chris said before walking out the door. "Forest, Joseph, Richard, Brad, and I are all heading over to Bar Jack for a few beers. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Wesker said. "After a day like today I could use a good drink. But go on along, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Yes Captain." Chris said walking out and shutting the door to the office.

Wesker walked over to his desk and sat down for a moment. It felt good to rest and not have his mind spinning in a hundred different directions at once. Taking off his sunglasses and placing them on the desk, he leaned against the wall and sighed. His first real day as a police officer and already his life was being threatened by a petty thug, it seemed unreal. Working at Arklay lab was not without its perils; the hideous bloodthirsty monstrosities and that terrifying woman with faces of her victims sewn onto her still seemed a lot more stable than being an officer of the law. But this was his current assignment by Umbrella and he would make the most of it for the time being.

A little while later, Captain Wesker walked into Bar Jack and saw the others crowded around a table in the back of the bar. He immediately saw the members of his S.T.A.R.S. team sitting there laughing and having a good time, so he walked over to them. They all greeted him warmly as he sat down.

"Hey we're glad you could make it Captain." Chris said.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said.

"How are you holding up Captain?" Brad asked.

"I'm fine Brad." He said sternly.

"Yeah Brad." Joseph said cheerfully. "He's not the type to let something like this bother him."

"Yeah he's not you." Forest interjected.

Everyone, except for Brad and Wesker laughed at Forest's comment.

"What 'cha drinking Wesker?" Chris asked.

"A scotch and soda, please." Wesker said.

"Hey Bill!" Chris yelled out to the bartender. "A scotch and soda for our Captain here?"

"Sure thing Chris." The bartender yelled back.

"Top shelf scotch, please!" Wesker shouted to the man.

"You got it!" Bill replied.

"Word around the precinct is you reduced that druggie chick to tears in interrogation." Forest asked.

"Yes." Wesker admitted straightforwardly. "But I needed to get information from her."

"Did it work?" Forest asked.

"No." He replied. "But I think once she comes down from the drugs she'll be willing to cooperate with us."

"How can you be so sure?" Chris asked.

"I am not." Wesker said. "But she was shocked to find out that the father of her child made bail and left her in jail, so I'm thinking she may want to help us with our investigation."


	3. Continuation 3

The waitress walked over to the table and placed Wesker's drink in front of him. He thanked her graciously and picked up the glass and took a sip. It wasn't bad, but he had tasted better, however it would due considering the day he had.

"What are you planning on doing tonight Captain?" Joseph asked. "It's probably best if you don't go home alone."

"I will be fine." Wesker said placing his glass back on the table.

"He's right Captain." Forest said. "This guy is crazy and could be anywhere."

"I am aware." Wesker said firmly. "And right now I have it on good authority that he's with his lawyer, so I have sent two officers with a warrant for his arrest to go to pick him up. We also have a BOLO out for Thatcher and his lawyer, so I'm certain he'll be in custody by daybreak."

"If you need anything Wesker, just let us know." Chris said kindly. "If you need someone to tail you out to your place…"

"That won't be necessary Chris." Wesker interrupted as he took another sip of his drink. "I live pretty far, besides I already have a police escort tailing me, so I should be fine."

"Where do you live Captain?" Forest asked.

"In Bella Vista Pointe." Wesker said.

Chris whistled and the others looked astonished. Bella Vista Pointe was easily the most exclusive and largest subdivision community in Arklay County and a highly sought after address if you could afford to move there. Homes in Bella Vista started at $250,000 dollars and could reach as high as three million dollars, but it was an exclusive gated community serviced by Umbrella's private security firm to keep the riffraff out. Many of the homes were owned by Raccoon City's elite families and a lot of Umbrella staff members lived there as well. However, Bella Vista Pointe was the half-way mark between the extreme northern suburbs and Arklay Forest

"You do live far." Chris said still astonished. "That's about an hour away from the city."

"Not that far, about 30 to 45 minutes." Wesker said. "And once you hit the Bypass it's a straight shot to Headquarters."

"Traffic on the Bypass is a nightmare in the mornings." Forest exclaimed. "It's pretty much a parking lot around seven-thirty in the morning."

"Yes." Wesker said. "But I know a few alternate routes, so it's not that bad. Plus when the Bypass is moving good, I can get to HQ in about thirty minutes."

"Can a police tail follow you out that far Captain Wesker?" Brad asked. "I would think once you crossed over into Arklay County it would be out of RPD jurisdiction?"

"It is." Wesker said finishing off his drink. "So once I hit the county line, I'll be on my own, which is fine."

The others looked at each other and they were very concerned for Wesker's safety.

"Let me and Forest tail you Captain." Chris said.

"Yeah," Forest chimed in. "It's the least we can do for you Captain Wesker."

Wesker tried to think of something to dissuade them from following him home, but there would be no convincing them. Holding in a sigh he agreed to allow them to follow him back to Bella Vista Pointe. A short while later, Chris and the others were outside of Bar Jack saying their good-byes and reminding each other to be careful and stay in contact with one another. Who knows what that psychotic gangster had in store for any of the members of S.T.A.R.S.? Just because he had threatened Wesker, didn't mean he would stop at killing one of them to get through to Captain Wesker, as far as they were concerned if one was a target then wearing the S.T.A.R.S. uniform made all of them a target.

Chris and Forest were waiting for Captain Wesker to come out of the bar and were quietly talking amongst themselves. Looking around this part of town was pretty empty for a Friday night, but downtown was usually a ghost town after all the clubs and bars shut down at three. With nothing else to do but wait for Wesker to finish paying his tab, Forest left Chris momentarily to go retrieve his pickup truck, while Chris waited for Wesker; after a minute or two of waiting Wesker emerged from the bar with keys to his car in hand.

"Ok," Chris said. "Where are you parked Captain?"

"I'm the black Mercedes over there." Wesker pointed to a car across the street.

Chris and Wesker prepared to walk over to his car. As they walked into the street, another black car careened around the corner nearly crushing them under its tires and then seconds later began to fire shots toward Chris and Wesker. Barely escaping the fury of the driver, Wesker and Chris dove for the ground and scrambled to take cover behind Wesker's car when the shooting commenced. Bullets penetrated the thick metal of the automobile, tiny bits of cushion from plush leather seats flew through the air like flakes of snow, while glass from the windows shattered into thousands of tiny shards around them. The assailant pumped what seemed like an endless round of bullets into Wesker's car, but the assassin was determined to complete his mission. It was a good while before Wesker and Chris were able to fire their Samurai Edge as the perpetrator momentarily paused to reload his weapon.

Chris fired a shot into the assailant's tire while Wesker focused his attention on the inside of the vehicle, but none of the shots were able to hit the attacker. It wasn't long before the killer began his assault anew. Chris and Wesker ducked down and tried to take cover as best as they could, they pressed their bodies to the warm concrete ground as the firing continued relentlessly; Wesker's car would not hold out forever. The once immaculate vehicle was reduce to metal Swiss cheese and would not stand much more punishment. They would have to come up with a plan of attack and quickly. Who knows how many rounds this guy had at his disposal?

While the attacker continued his shooting spree, as Forest sped around the corner and crashed into the back of the attacker's car, taking him by surprise and effectively stopping the attack. While the shooting had finally stopped, Forest continued to mash his foot on his gas pedal pushing gangster's car trying to force it headlong into a brick wall. The assailant tried to stop the forced crash by smashing his foot onto the break, but his car was no match for the might of colossal red pickup truck. Tires screeched through the night air sounding like birds of prey locked in a heated battle while rubber smoked and burned filling the night sky with thick foul smelling smoke as the two vehicles bested each other, but there was no escaping the inevitable. Overpowered by the might of the truck, the black car plowed into the bright red-orange wall with such remarkable force that the airbag instantly exploded from the steering column, rendering the attacker unconscious.

Forest immediately grabbed his Samurai Edge Beretta handgun out of his holster and jumped out of his truck; quick as lightening he ran over to the side of the killer's vehicle and shoved his gun in the unconscious man's masked face.

"Freeze cocksucker!" Forest yelled.

Chris and Wesker ran out from behind the totaled car with their weapons drawn. Wesker reached into the car and pulled the mask off the attacker's face. It wasn't Thatcher, probably one of his goons looking to score brownie points for taking him out. This was a frustrating turn of events. He was no closer to catching this madman, but he had come too close to being killed by him. But it didn't matter, he was going to catch Thatcher and make him pay for his crimes.

"Are you guys all right?" Forest asked not taking his eyes or gun off the suspect.

"Yeah." Chris said sounding a little shaken. "Captain how about you?"

Wesker did not answer. He was too busy checking his vitals to see if he was still alive; when it was confirmed he was still alive, he rooted around the man's unconscious body looking for clues as to who he was. After a moment or two of rooting around and finding nothing of use, Captain Wesker stepped back from the vehicle while Chris and Forest drew down their weapons. Shortly thereafter, a horde of cops and fire rescue trucks began to swarm the area.

"Captain Wesker," Chris said looking at Wesker full of concern. "You're bleeding."

He did not realize it at first but he was bleeding. He had a cut on his hand and his head was also bleeding.

"You need medical assistants." Forest said.

"I'll be fine." Wesker said in his usual stern voice. "Just get this guy to Raccoon General and when he wakes up book him on attempted murder charges."

"With pleasure Captain Wesker." Chris said.

Chris opened the car door while Forest started to pull him out. While they were working one of the fire rescue teams rushed over with a stretcher and pulled the man out of the wrecked vehicle. Meanwhile Wesker walked over to another waiting fire rescue truck to have someone tend to his wounds. Thankfully the cut to his hand was a minor injury which didn't require stitches, but the cut to his head was deep and needed a few stitches to close up. The paramedics would stitch him up, but he would still have to be transported to Raccoon General Hospital for observation.

Wesker was furious. This maniac was hell bent on killing him and for what, becoming a crime boss and ruling Raccoon City's sordid underbelly? It was a fool's game and one he would never let happen. Trash like him would never be anything more than rodents feasting on the leftover crumbs of people such as him. Rodents were disgusting filthy creatures and the best thing to do with rodents is to terminate them.

The sun was just beginning to peek through the Arklay Mountains, when Wesker opened his blue and green eyes to greet the day. Two days had passed since the shootout at Bar Jack and he had spent the following day and a half after arriving home from the hospital sleeping. It was uncharacteristic of Wesker to spend an entire day in bed asleep, but Friday was more physically and mentally challenging than he ever imagined; his rest was not only well deserved but much needed. When he finally got out of bed Monday morning, he saw that he had over thirty messages on his answering machine, half of which were probably from S.T.A.R.S. members, the rest were probably from various news outlets who found out about the shooting and were clamoring for an interview.

Wesker rubbed his eyes and yawned. He knew he had a lot to accomplish today. Monday's, despite being off from his duties as S.T.A.R.S. divisional leader was when he went to work for Umbrella. He had a morning meeting with Sir Spencer to updating him on what the S.T.A.R.S. were currently investigating; from there he had several conference calls with the research team at Arklay research facility. While it had been five years since he'd last step foot in Arklay lab, but he still contacted the research team to keep abreast of new developments and experiments with the T-virus.

It was going to be a long and trying day, so he decided to begin the day the same way he always did, jogging up and down the nature trail. Quickly getting dress Wesker in his running attire, Wesker went downstairs and prepared to take all the things he would need for his morning run. Stepping out his front door, Wesker stretched a bit to get his body ready for the six mile run up and down the nature trail. His morning run was probably his favorite part of the day. It gave him time to relax and not think about anything of major importance and when he returned home he felt ready to conquer any difficulty the day could throw at him.

An hour had passed when Wesker returned home, which was about his average running time. As he unlocked the front door and stepped into his house the phone began to ring, so he ran over to the kitchen counter and answered the incoming call.

"This is Albert." He said.

"Oh I am glad to have finally caught you." The man said on the other end.

Instantly Wesker knew who it was.

"Good morning Sir Spencer." He said kindly. "I will be getting into the office at our usual…"

"That won't be necessary Albert." Sir Spencer interrupted. "I hear there is someone threatening to kill you."

"It's nothing I can't handle Sir I assure you." Wesker replied.

"That may be true." Sir Spencer continued. "But with the shootout and the bomb threat…"

"Bomb threat?" Wesker questioned.

"Yes Albert." Spencer said. "With these occurrences taking place, it would be best if I place you on administrative leave until this matter is completely settled."

Wesker was silent but not surprised at this sudden turn of events.

"I can't risk you accidentally exposing the Arklay laboratory or any of our other secrets." Spencer said. "Until further notice our weekly meetings are cancelled, all conferences and scheduled meetings have been cleared from your calendar, your key cards and ID cards have been invalidated, all passwords and pass-codes for you have been revoked, and you have no access our computer servers."

"I understand Sir Spencer." Wesker said not changing his tone.

"I am truly sorry about this Albert." Sir Spencer said sorrowfully. "But this is for the safety and preservation of Umbrella."

"I understand Sir Spencer." Wesker said.

"When this is all said and done, we will once again resume business as usual. I just wanted to tell you personally and not have you discover this the hard way." Sir Spencer added as a bright spot to this otherwise grim conversation.

"Thank you for your consideration Sir Spencer." Wesker said feigning kindness.

"Enjoy your Monday's off and we will speak again when this is all over." Sir Spencer said.

"Yes Sir." Wesker said. "Good day to you."

Sir Spencer didn't respond he just hung up the phone. This was now becoming a major hindrance to his daily life. It was one thing to evade police officers and even make death threats, but it was quite another to interfere with his research. Robert Thatcher was going to suffer grievously when this was all said and done. He had to pay for his crimes and no matter what Wesker vowed to see him suffer for all he had caused.


	4. Continuation 4

A few hours later, Wesker made his way to RPD headquarters. As Forest had stated a few nights previously, traffic on the Raccoon Bypass was a nightmare from around 7:30 until about 9:00 AM and today was no exception. A multi-car accident had backed the Bypass up for about several miles in both directions effectively bringing traffic to a standstill. The alternative routes were just as clogged with people trying to avoid the mess on the Bypass and with the steady rain it made for slow going regardless. So Wesker decided to remain on the Bypass until the Ennerdale exit, at least HQ was half a mile down Ennerdale and traffic on Ennerdale was always pretty light.

As Wesker made the turn from Ennerdale onto Flower Street to get into the parking lot of HQ, he saw a sea of television news cameras and reporters camped around the building. They were no doubt anxious for a statement from anyone in the police department. According to the news this morning, police were investigating the shootout Friday night and a bomb threat on the S.T.A.R.S. office made in the early Sunday morning. The entire precinct was on high level alert, no one but essential staff could enter RPD Headquarters and all cars and packages went through a strict screening process before being let into the building. Rolling down his window to flash his badge at the police officer that guarded the parking garage, several reporters snapped pictures and swarmed around is car.

"Captain Wesker!" A reporter shouted into his rental car window. "Is it true you were shot in the shootout at Bar Jack?!"

"Captain Wesker!" Another reporter shouted. "How critical is the situation for your unit now that your office has had a bomb threat?"

"Captain Wesker!" A third reporter called out. "How do you intend to catch the perpetrator or perpetrators who are threatening you and your team?"

"I have no formal statement at this time." Wesker said calmly. "However the S.T.A.R.S. unit is actively investigating this case and we hope to bring those responsible for these crimes to justice."

Wesker rolled up his window as the guard opened the gate for him to enter. Slowly he drove down the ramp and to his parking spot. This was going to be a very trying day, but he had no choice but to muddle through and make the best of an atrocious situation. The walk to the S.T.A.R.S. office too far longer than usual this morning; officers stopping to ask how he was, a few of the women in the secretarial pool stopped him to hug him and offer their praise of how he handled the situation, then there was the occasional stop to offer condolences for losing his brand new Mercedes Benz in a hail of gunfire. All Wesker wanted to do was get to the office and figure out how to nab Thatcher. Practically running up to the second floor, he dashed down the hall, through the corridor, and ran into the S.T.A.R.S. office slamming the door behind him. The entire S.T.A.R.S. team, both the Alpha and Bravo units were in the office huddled around a map of Raccoon City, trying to figure out what their next course of action was going to be when he walked in.

"Captain Wesker?" Enrico said sounding very surprised to see him. "I thought you had Monday's off."

"Normally I do." He said walking over to everyone. "But with the situation turning critical, I figured it would be best if I came in and we find where Thatcher is."

"We have his location pinpointed to New Prague." Enrico said sternly.

"How did you deduce he was there?" Wesker asked.

"I have been triangulating calls made from various pay phones since Saturday morning." Brad said. "The last four calls that have come in are all from pay phones in the New Prague section of the city."

Wesker looked at the map and all the X marks where pay phone calls were made to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"The last call that came in was around 5:30 this morning." Brad said.

"We sent Chris down to check out the area." Enrico said.

"And what did you find Chris?" Wesker asked.

"There is an abandon warehouse on Praha Road." Chris said. "It closed down after a fire took it out of commission two years ago. But when I went by it looked a little too active if you know what I mean. So upon further investigation, I saw a couple meatheads were perusing the area, no doubt looking out for police. I figured that must be where Thatcher is holding up."

"How many men were there?" Wesker asked.

"It was about five or six guys Captain Wesker." Chris said. "They were all wearing Euston Street Runner patches, and they look like they all had handguns or hunting rifles, nothing too serious."

"Well we took out Thatcher's weapons cache when we busted the Euston Street house." Wesker said. "So they're probably using barebones weapons now."

"Right now we are looking for the best route to do a breach." Enrico said looking at the map of Raccoon City. "We were thinking about cutting across Prague Blvd and turning right on Hluboka Lane and breaching from the side of the warehouse."

Wesker looked at the map for a second to contemplate taking the route. It was a decent route, but from where that particular warehouse is located there are about four or five gaps that Thatcher could slip through if they weren't diligent. Thatcher was too smart for his own good; he could leave his men to ambush any officers while he escaped Scott free. Enrico's plan wouldn't work, what they needed was a choke point. They needed to completely surround the compound and leave with only two choices, to either surrender or die. So Wesker devised a plan that would leave Thatcher no chance of escaping. It was time to end this once and for all.

As Chris had informed the others at HQ, there were six of Thatcher's men standing watch outside the sight of the former Praha Road Construction Warehouse. In its prime, the building used to store wood, drywall, and other building materials for constructing houses. However the fire that ravaged the structure a decade ago left a hollowed out interior, yet the exterior was solid as a brick and made for an excellent hiding place for thugs and other assorted undesirable people. That particular part of Raccoon City was primarily an older industrial part of town, which meant it was away from prying eyes and meddlesome neighbors, it was also a hot bed of criminal activity. The narrow alleyways of Foreman and Radok Lane, around the corner from the storeroom, made it easy for an escaped felon to elude capture or set up an effective ambush. However at the same token, if those same alleyways were blocked there would be little chance for escape or set up an ambush of their own.

Chris and Jill drove an unmarked car down Hluboka Lane and parked. Meanwhile Richard, Kenneth, and a dozen plain clothes police officers parked their vehicle down Forman Lane. Joseph and Forest parked their unmarked car down Radok Lane effectively cutting off all escape points if Thatcher tried to make a break for it. Barry and Captain Marini had barricaded Praha Street going north and southbound along with practically everyone from the Raccoon City Police Department. Wesker, meanwhile, lay perched at the top of a building about half a mile from the abandon warehouse with a sniper rifle filled with rubber bullets in the chamber.

From his vantage point, he had a clear shot of the six men standing watch outside as well as the entire perimeter around the warehouse; taking them down would be disgustingly easy. By far his favorite view was the inside of the destroyed depository. He could see there was one lone person inside leaning up against a wall using what looked like a cellular telephone. The person looked to be unarmed, so chances are it was Thatcher. And if it is him he should put up no fight in being captured. Everything was perfect to end this ridiculous game. With all roads and alleyways blocked, there was no chance Thatcher could slip away this time. All that remained now was for Captain Marini to give the word to begin the assault, the grand finally was about to begin.

"Is everyone in position?" Captain Marini asked.

"Chris and I are ready." Jill said sternly.

"We're ready Captain." Both Richard and Kenneth said.

"Ready when you are Captain Marini." Forest said.

"Captain Wesker?" Enrico asked. "Are you set up?"

"I'm set up and ready to go." He said sternly. "Commence the operation."

Leaving their car behind, Joseph and Forest began to walk down the street, they were apprehensive about this plan, but they knew it would be best if they coaxed the sentries away from the building.

"So afterward I get out the car and go to the other guy's car!" Forest practically yelled. "I look in the back window and there's some chick in the back of the car completely naked. I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe..."

Hearing the boisterous conversation, three of the six men standing watch over the outside of the warehouse, began to walk over to Forest and Joseph.

"What are you doing here?" A portly man brandishing a shotgun asked.

"Nothin'." Forest said.

"Then you and your buddy here need to get lost, now." The portly man replied.

"Come on man." Forest said. "We're just walkin' and we ain't botherin' anyone."

"You need to get the hell outta here now!" The man demanded.

The other two guys drew their weapons on Joseph and Forest, with that Forest discreetly gave the selected signal for Captain Wesker to commence taking down the watchmen. Focusing his sniper scope on the disheveled portly man holding the rifle, Wesker squeezed down on the trigger as the rubber bullet exploded from the chamber, almost instantly piercing his shoulder. Captain Wesker's aim was flawless; the chunky gangster instantly crumpled to the ground screaming in agony.

Before the other two men had a chance to react Wesker cut them down, leaving them to drop to the ground and wail like crying babies needing to be coddled by their mothers. The other three men saw what was going on and began to shoot blindly around. Forest and Joseph dove behind a couple of metal drums for cover when the shooting began. They both removed their Samurai Edge Berettas from their holsters and began to return fire surprising the already dumbfounded group. Taking full advantage of the element of surprise, Forest hit one of the suspects in the shoulder causing him to collapse to the ground. While Joseph shot one of the other two suspects in the shin. Cries of agony filled the stifling late spring air while blood mixed with rain water and ran down the narrow thoroughfare.

"Jill, Chris, get in there!" Captain Marini shouted.

Chris wasted no time in putting the car in drive and blazing down the street to where Forest and Joseph were. Two suspects were down and the other one was in the process of being incapacitated by a shot to the knee by Forest, when Jill and Chris stepped out of their car with guns drawn.

"Captain Marini." Wesker observed through his sniper rifle lens. "Send in the RPD unit to Praha Street now."

With that order Captain Marini called in the cavalry. Police light flashed brightly illuminating the murky grey sky, sirens screamed as the arrival of the full might of the Raccoon City Police Department arrived on the scene. Wesker, patiently peering through the sniper rifle lens, waited for the next act in this play to begin. Thatcher's thugs had been disposed of, but Thatcher himself had not yet made his grand appearance. The production would reach its zenith right now, the only question remained was how would Thatcher choose to end this? Going down in a maelstrom of bullets and gunfire or with another surrender and arrest?

"This is the RPD." A senior officer said speaking into a megaphone. "If there is anyone inside come out with your hands up. You are completely surrounded and you have no chance of escaping."

The tension in the damp afternoon air was thick as the storm clouds above. Everyone waited with weapons drawn and unblinking eyes towards the door that lead to the interior of the warehouse. The slow drizzling rain turned into a downpour as everyone paused with bated breath to see what would play out. Captain Wesker looked through the lens of the sniper rifle to see what was going on inside the burned out depository, but he could not see clearly with all the cold rain falling from the sky.

"I wanna talk to the man in charge!" A gravelly man's voice shouted from inside the compound.

The senior officer beckoned Captain Marini over and handed him the megaphone.

"This is Captain Marini of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service." Enrico said speaking into the megaphone. "Come out with your hands in the air."

"I don't want you!" The man's voice said bitterly. "I want that blonde guy! Captain Wesker. If I don't talk to him, then I blow this warehouse and all of you to kingdom come."

"Do you have an explosive in there?" Enrico questioned.

"Yeah, I got some dynamite and I'll set this whole place off!" The man replied. "Now get that Wesker guy here or I'll be forced to blow everyone up."

Enrico handed the megaphone off to another nearby officer so he could contact Captain Wesker.

"Captain Wesker." Enrico said speaking into his walkie-talkie.

"Yes Captain Marini." Wesker said answering, but keeping an eye peering through the sniper rifles.

"The one inside the warehouse wants to speak with you." Enrico answered. "He said that if he doesn't speak with you he'll blow up the warehouse and all of us."

Wesker fought the powerful urge to sigh, but moved away from the rifles scope. He knew there would be no two ways around this and with Thatcher threatening to blow everyone he had no choice but to go down there and meet Robert Thatcher face to face. Getting up from his prone position, Wesker packed up this sniper rifle and made his way over to the Praha Road Construction Warehouse. It took practically no time for Wesker to arrive at the front of Praha Road Construction Warehouse, by the time he arrived on scene, the rain that was pouring from the sky was now a full on torrent, which did not help the already tenuous scene.

"Captain Wesker." Enrico said walking over to him.

"How's the situation going?" Wesker questioned.

"He insists that he has dynamite inside and will use it unless he talks to you." Enrico said handing him the megaphone. "We are unsure of his mental state, so we didn't want to risk a breech and have him follow through with the threat."

"Who are we dealing with?" Wesker asked.

"A few of the henchmen we rounded up said it was Robert Thatcher." Enrico said.

"What about the dynamite?" Wesker asked. "Did they confirm if he had any or not?"

"They said they weren't sure what was inside the creates." Enrico answered. "It could be anything."

Wesker took the megaphone and turned it on.

"This is Captain Wesker of S.T.A.R.S." His baritone voice sliced through the dense air. "We would like you to surrender peacefully, so come out with your hands up."

There was a long pause before Thatcher answered, "I want you to come in and get me; just you and no one else."

"If I come alone will you surrender peacefully?" Wesker questioned.

"Yeah." He said. "But only if it's just you. And don't bring weapons or your radio either. I just want it to be you and me."

"Ok," Wesker said. "I'll be in as soon as I take off my gear."

"Are you crazy?!" Captain Marini questioned. "This is a trap."

"Probably." Wesker said removing his gun belt and combat knife then handing them to Enrico.

"Captain you can't be serious about meeting with him alone and unarmed?" Chris said walking over. "He's been trying to kill you for a few days now."

Wesker ignored them both and prepared to walk into the warehouse.

"Thatcher." Wesker shouted. "I am unarmed and alone, let me in?"

The knob turned slightly and the door cracked open enough for Captain Wesker to slide through the sliver.

"Shut the door behind you then reach for the sky." Thatcher said.

Wesker played along with this childish game for the time being, he wanted to wait to see what would happen before he made his next move. Closing the door behind him then stretching his arm high above his head, Captain Wesker walked into the interior of the burned out warehouse. At he was finally face to face with Robert Thatcher. It took all his restrain not to reach over and wrap his large hands around his scrawny pencil neck to gradually squeeze the life out of him or better still, pick him up by the neck and beat him against the concrete walls until blood poured from every orifice and any signs of life were completely extinguished. As delightful as the thought of revenge was right now, he had to compose himself and behave as an officer of the law would in a situation such as this.

"You went through a lot of trouble find me didn't you Blondie?" Thatcher said emerging from the shadows and patting Wesker down to see if he was truly unarmed.

"It was no trouble at all." Wesker said confidently.

"Sure." Thatcher hissed as he thoroughly patted down each of Wesker's legs. "You have, what, most of the RPD out there? And for what, for little old me, I'm not even armed."

"You said you had a bomb?" Wesker answered firmly.

"Yeah but I'm not stupid enough to actually have them here." Thatcher said standing up checking his torso. "See, I know how the justice system works."

"I'm sure you do." Wesker said not flinching a muscle.

"Yeah I do." Thatcher said digging into Wesker's pockets. "I'm going to surrender peacefully, turn state's evidence against my old buddy Aaron, and do minimal time."

"Minimal time in Arklay Federal you mean." Wesker said. "But ratting out your old gang would mean you probably wouldn't get a year into your sentence before they found you shanked to death somewhere."

"That's where you're wrong Blondie." He said taking off Wesker's sunglasses to look into his eyes. "If I cooperate with the Feds, they'll send me anywhere I ask. I'll probably be out in a few years and when I get out you'll be the first one I visit."

Captain Wesker was unimpressed by Thatcher's cockiness. He could tell by the look in his pale blue eyes that what he said it was probably true. If he did turn states evidence with the Feds, he more than likely would receive a reduced sentence and would spend little if any time in prison. Thatcher's statement was not a major revelation; it didn't surprise Wesker in the least that he would resort to the coward's way out to avoid going to Arklay Federal Penitentiary. However, Wesker wanted him to suffer for causing so much disruption to his life and regardless of what the Feds said or did, he would make Thatcher pay.

Both Captain Wesker and Thatcher stood silently for a moment sizing each other up, waiting for one of them to show a moment of weakness or cowardice. Thatcher thought that Captain Wesker would tremble now that he was alone and at his mercy. By all indications, he seemed like a typical pig cop, pretending to be some kind of super hero. Wearing sunglasses, even on a rainy day like today, to prove how in control he was. It was bullshit. This guy was just another pig, and pigs always interfered in his business, were always stirring up trouble with his gang, so the best thing to do with pigs was to make them bleed, but it would have to wait for another day. This blonde pig cop may have gotten the drop on him today, but when he got out of prison he would make sure he would get the drop on him first.

Captain Wesker, meanwhile, never lost his unflappable demeanor the entire time Thatcher was sizing him up. Just in the few moments they spent together, he instantly knew Thatcher's type. He had seen it dozens of times before, the scrawny biker type whose words were as pointless and inane as his actions. He would mouth off or threaten anyone in earshot, but it was all a massive façade. Behind that shield of cheap studded leather clothing, lies the heart of a coward. All his minimal courage came from petty intimidations and the actions of others. After all, he tried to use assassins to take him out, he never once tried it himself, proving that he lack true courage. Robert Thatcher was a sorrowful and pathetic man, but his day would come sooner rather or later.

"You have freaky looking eyes." Thatcher remarked snidely as he finally noticed that Wesker had one green eye and one blue eye.

Thatcher put the sunglasses back on Wesker's face, while Captain Wesker ignored the snarky comment and waited for Thatcher to make his next move. After another moment of sizing Captain Wesker up, Thatcher grabbed the silver chrome handcuffs that dangled from his utility belt and shoved them against Wesker's broad chest.

"Go head Blondie." He said smirking. "Arrest me."

Captain Wesker lowered his arms and took the cuffs out of Thatcher's rough hands. Slapping them around his wrist, Wesker walked behind Thatcher and grabbed his other arm and cuffed it. Then shoving Thatcher along, the pair began to walk out of the warehouse and outside where everyone was waiting with baited breath to see how this drama would unfold. Once outside a dozen officers ran over to Wesker and Thatcher; the officers dragged Thatcher along to a waiting police van reading his Miranda Rights as they pulled him along.

The members of S.T.A.R.S. who were present on the scene ran over to Wesker to see if he was hurt or injured.

"Are you all right?" Several of them asked.

But Wesker didn't hear their questions; his gaze was transfixed on Thatcher as he was loaded into the paddy wagon. Before the arresting officers closed the van doors, Thatcher looked over to Wesker and smiled wickedly.

"Be seeing ya soon Blondie." Thatcher mouthed.

The officers closed the doors to the van and took off immediately for RPD Headquarters. At last, this entire sorted ordeal was finally over.


	5. Final Continuation

Two weeks later, the heavy rains that blanketed Raccoon City days on end were finally over and the sky was clear, crisp, and blue. Raccoon City Police Headquarters was slowly returning to normal as the day began. The state of emergency at Headquarters had been lifted by Chief Irons twenty-four hours ago, now citizens could return to their normal business at RPD Headquarters and all staff members were safe to enter the building. The press still lingered outside HQ waiting for an official statement from anyone about the secretive raid on the Praha Road Warehouse or what would happen to those captured in the raid. The press wouldn't be privy to any of this information until this afternoon when Captain Wesker finally gave an official statement, but it didn't stop the Raccoon City media from buzzing with all kinds of wild speculations.

The news for Captain Wesker however, was not good this daybreak and his mood was tremendously displeased. But he managed to suppress his disdain as he turned the knob of the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office. It had been a frustrating morning, wrought with one disappointment after another. Stepping through the threshold of the office, he hurriedly walked past all the Alpha team members, sat down in his cushy leather chair, and removed his sunglasses. He fought every urge to run out of there and head down to the shooting range to blast out his frustrations, but there was so much paperwork that needed to be done that he scarcely had enough hours in the days to complete it all, let alone waste time on being angry about the predictable turn of events.

"How did the hearing go Captain Wesker." Chris asked.

"There wasn't a hearing." Wesker stated.

"What?!" They all questioned in unison.

"As expected, Thatcher cut a deal with the Feds." He said. "He turned state's evidence on Aaron McMasters and in return has almost total immunity on our charges."

"Come on!" Joseph groaned angrily. "Near total immunity?!"

"Even on the attempted murder charges too?" Jill asked.

"They said it was all circumstantial evidence." Wesker answered.

"Are you serious?!" Barry said sounding appalled by the news. "How could they say it was circumstantial, we all heard him threaten you."

"Yeah!" Chris chimed in. "We have recordings of it and everything."

"Yes, but his lawyer had the recordings suppressed." Wesker sighed. "And with the recordings suppressed our case against him for threatening to kill me became circumstantial."

"What about the bomb threats?" Chris asked. "He said he was going to blow up our office and that warehouse?"

"Because he had no explosives either on him or in any of his possessions the bomb threat charges were dropped." Wesker said. "He didn't even have any explosive residue on anything that he came in contact with, so it was just an idle threat."

"So did he end up getting any time?" Chris asked almost reluctantly.

"The only charges we could make stick were the weapons and child endangerment charges." Wesker said. "He'll be serving five years."

"At least he'll be in Arklay Federal Penitentiary." Jill said softly.

"No." Wesker corrected. "Thatcher will never see the inside of Arklay Federal."

"What?!" She half screamed.

"He's being transported out of state." Wesker said. "They want to keep him safe enough to testify against McMasters in the Federal trial starting in early July."

"Gees, there's no justice in the world." Chris said mindlessly.

Wesker pushed the mouse of his computer causing the screen to turn on. Looking quickly at his email messages, he saw a tiny little icon of a white umbrella, a message from Sir Spencer himself. The subject said simply, "Welcome back to the fold". When he clicked on the message, the inside was blank, only a subject, and once he closed the message it automatically deleted itself.

"I don't know Chris." Wesker smirked and answered. "Justice sometimes is fashionably late, but it will arrive in one form or another."

The rest of the day passed extremely slowly. The Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S. carried on with their normal shift routine, which consisted of training and going over tactical maneuvers. Normally these training exercises would be conducted by Captain Wesker, but he left Barry in charge of performing the trainings, because his day consisted of a brief update to the press in the afternoon followed by an endless sea of paperwork. The report from debriefing from Friday had to be finalized for official records, the final report on the investigation into the Euston Street drug bust needed to be finished before it could go to trial, arrest records needed to be signed off on, case files needed his signature, and the Social Worker handling the children of Tammy Garner needed to be reviewed and then forwarded to the family justice judge.

It was all so mind numbing and daunting that by the time the shift changed from the Alpha team to the Bravo at 7 P.M., his head pounded ferociously in his skull and his blue and green eyes could scarcely focus from being in front of a computer screen for over twelve hours. Also he could feel the beginnings of what was probably carpal tunnel syndrome. Today was not a good day at all, but he was glad to see it come to an end. All he wanted to do now was to climb in his car, drive home, and rest until it was time to wake up to begin the whole mundane process over tomorrow morning.

Wesker opened the door to his brand new black Audi A4 and practically dove into the driver's seat shutting the door. Taking a deep breath in to allow the new car smell to relax his weary mind, Wesker leaned back on the plush leather seats before putting the key into the ignition. This day was more exasperating than he had originally anticipated and he just wanted to go home, sleep, and forget this day ever occurred. While he was trying his best to decompress from the day's disillusionment, his cellular telephone began to ring. Reaching into his pants pocket, he answered the incoming call.

"Yes, this is Albert speaking." He said.

"I see you got my little email this morning." A man's voice said.

"Yes Sir Spencer." Wesker said instantly recognizing the craggy voice on the other end of the receiver.

"With all the threats and craziness at RPD Headquarters finishing," He said. "I figured it would be as good a time as any to reactivate your privileges with Umbrella."

"Thank you Sir." Wesker said kindly.

"I will be out of town for a few weeks, but when I return I expect a full report on RPD's activities." Sir Spencer said sternly.

"Of course Sir Spencer." He answered.

"I am glad this matter has been settled so we can return to business as usual." Sir Spencer said. "Albert, is there anything else you need or would like from me to show there are no hard feelings about this little incident?"

Wesker paused a moment and thought very carefully, Sir Spencer would indulge anything he wanted, maybe now was a perfect time to ask for something great.

"Actually, there is one thing…" Wesker answered.

Robert Thatcher was sitting in a holding cell in the basement of Raccoon City Police Headquarters waiting to be released to Federal authorities and transported to his new home in Three Rivers Federal Penitentiary in Texas. Sitting on the bench quietly with his hands cuffed together, Thatcher had a snide grin on his face. He had gotten away with everything he caused, just as he knew he would. Of course he also had Norma to thank for getting the evidence against him tossed out. She was a cracker-jack when it came to law and he was grateful she was on his side. When he got out of prison he had to get her something nice with the money he had stashed away.

Thatcher continued to think about everything that had transpired and while he was happy that he got off with a reduced sentence, he was still disappointed that he didn't take out that Wesker guy. It was something about him and his freaky eyes that really got under his skin. The day he captured him, he thought about sucker punching him at least one good time, but Norma would have never been able to get the evidence of his threating that guy suppressed if he did that, but it would have been awesome if he could have gotten away with it. But there was always five years from now.

Five long years, it would be hard, but he promised himself that when he got out of prison he would pull the trigger himself and make sure Wesker was dead. It would be awesome to see that dickhead beg for his life, then pump several bullets into his skull, and watch his lifeless body fall to the ground in a heap. That thought would help make those lonesome nights in a cold grey penitentiary cell tolerable. In fact the thought of him ending the Captain made him chuckle to himself out loud and he couldn't wait for that moment to arrive.

Two Federal agents walked over where Thatcher was sitting.

"Robert Thatcher." The one male agent said. "You are hereby remanded to the Three Rivers Federal Penitentiary. We will be transporting you to Texas; please will you come with us?"

Thatcher got up from the bench while the other agent grabbed him by the shoulders and escorted him out of the holding cell. As the trio walked slowly down the dreary grey corridors, the primary agent stopped to collect all the paperwork on Thatcher before proceeding further. When that minor task was completed, several officers swarmed around the Federal agents and Thatcher to ensure that he did not try to escape or protect him from retaliatory strikes from any gang members that have not been discovered by either the feds or the RPD. Walking out the door and through the parking lot, the Federal agents helped Thatcher step into a waiting unmarked prisoner escort van. Once inside, Thatcher sat on the bench while the police closed and locked the van doors. The agents stepped into the driver's and passenger seats and slowly began to drive out of Raccoon City Police Department Headquarters.

It had been an uneventful three hours on the road. Traffic on the Bypass moved quickly and it took the trio no time to make it out of Raccoon City limits, past the southern suburbs, then finally out of the state. The Federal agents took a quick rest dropping Thatcher off at a local prison, while they stopped at a local eatery, before moving on their journey. Their trip, according to their calculations would take at least ten more hours to make it to their destination in Texas. The sun was beginning to slip over the horizon as the Federal agents made their way onto a lonely stretch of road surrounded by cornfields. Taking a look at the rapidly approaching dark colored van, the driver automatically began to drive a little faster.

"Do you see that?" The agent said speaking to his partner.

The other agent looked at his side-view mirror and could see the black van approaching.

"What the hell are they up to?" He wondered.

"I'm going to speed up and take evasive action if need be." The driver said.

The van did not slow down as it continued to accelerate towards the transport vehicle, which caused the Federal agent to increase his speed ten-fold. The black van continued to increase its speed to catch up with them.

"Want me to radio for back-up?" The other agent asked.

Just as he asked that, the van speed up and around their transport vehicle and darted off down the road practically disappearing into the distance.

"False alarm…"

Before the agent driving the transport vehicle could finish his thought, another van emerged from the cornfield. This van that careened from the cornfield was heavily fortified steel bars on its front grill and mesh metal covering the windows slammed hard into the driver's side door, instantly killing the driver and tossing the van onto its side with a violent screech and crash. Once the vehicle was thoroughly incapacitated, the black van that sped around them seconds before came up and crashed into the transport van head-on easily crushing the front bumper as though it was made of tin foil. The other Federal agent was instantly crushed by the force of the impact to the front of the vehicle, meanwhile Thatcher, who despite being thrown about, was still conscious through this ordeal.

"What the hell's going on?" Thatcher screamed.

No one answered, but he could hear sounds of people outside the prison van. It was probably a backup squad for the Feds he thought, so there would be no chance of escaping. Suddenly, there was the sound of cutting, then the back of the transport van opened up. Thatcher tried to look to see who it was, but bright white lights coming from outside blinded him.

"Target acquired!" A man's voice answered.

"Target acquired!" Another man's voice confirmed.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Thatcher asked as men wearing heavy body armor and gas masks approached him.

Before he knew it one of the captors had used the butt of his assault rifle to knock him unconscious and Thatcher drifted off to a dark dreamless sleep.

It was an undetermined amount of time later when Thatcher opened his pale blue eyes. A bright white light still blinded him, but he could tell that he was laying on something hard and very uncomfortable. Also the room had a funny medicinal smell to it; he was probably inside a prison hospital, with any luck, he was transported safely to Three Rivers.

Thatcher's entire body ached, probably from the accident, but something else felt extremely off, something that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. It felt like there was something on his body that was missing. Shrugging off the feeling, he tried to turn to the right and left, but discovered that he was firmly strapped to a table. It was then he could hear the sound of computer monitors going off, so he was most certainly in a hospital and he was probably strapped down because he had a record of attacking hospital staff anytime he was in a hospital. Thatcher thought that if he could convince a sweet little nurse to unstrap him, he could probably make a quick egress and meet up with his drug contacts who could smuggle him to safety.

Turning away from the bright light dangling from the ceiling, Thatcher looked around the room quickly, it was empty, but there were a lot of expensive monitors around. He also saw that his left arm had a needle in it as well as an intravenous drip, but his right arm was strapped firmly to a small operating table. Thatcher tried to remove his right arm from the strap, but it was firmly secured to the table. This was crazy, where was everyone? Surely they wouldn't just leave him here alone knowing how badly injured he may be. Getting frustrated Thatcher tried to scream for someone's attention, but no sound came from his mouth, so he tried to scream again with the same result.

"You're awake I see." A man wearing a stark white lab coat said walking into the small room. "I want to welcome you to the Arklay Mountain Laboratory."

Thatcher clearly heard deep baritone male voice and tried to place where he had heard it before, it seemed so familiar. He looked around wildly but couldn't see the man clearly because of the bright white light. Finally the man walked into Thatcher's line of sight and he tried to scream out, but still could not manage to make sound come from his voice.

"Yes Thatcher, it's me, your dear friend Captain Wesker." Wesker said looking down at him with an evil grin.

Thatcher tried to pull himself from the gurney that strapped him down, but it was a futile effort. He also tried to scream but he still could not scream no matter how hard he tried. Thatcher could not believe that this son of a bitch had him held captive. Oh, when he got out of prison he would make him pay dearly for this.

"Trying to scream is useless." Wesker said. "You have had a glossectomy, or in laymen's terms your tongue has been surgically removed."

Thatcher's insipid blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"But I think you have done more than enough talking." Wesker continued. "It's for the best that that troublesome muscle of yours is gone, don't you agree?"

Thatcher looked at Wesker with a murderous glare which only made Wesker smile more. Wesker turned away from Thatcher for a moment and pulled up a stool that was next to the operating table and sat down next to Thatcher.

"I know you are probably confused as to why you are here?" Wesker said. "But before for I answer that question, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert Wesker, Divisional Leader of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. But my primary position and passion in life, is as a virologist for Umbrella."

Thatcher looked at Wesker confused.

"I realize that someone with limited intelligence such as you may not understand what that word "virologist" means." Wesker said sarcastically. "But it means I study germs, viruses primarily. The Bubonic Plague or Black Plague as it is more commonly called. Necrotizing fasciitis or more commonly known as flesh eating virus, also the Ebola virus; I've studied that extensively. But, of late, my focus has changed to something more specific. I study this virus."

Wesker reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid inside.

"I have spent over a decade studying this virus." He said with intense pride in his baritone voice. "It is a virus so awful and so terrifying we named it the Tyrant Virus or T-Virus for short. And tonight, you Mr. Thatcher, are going to be the latest test subject for it."

Thatcher's blue eyes widened again and now he was actually afraid. Wesker could see the look of fear in his eyes and it pleased him immensely.

"You see Mr. Thatcher." Wesker said placing the syringe back into his lab coat pocket. "Your little scheme for revenge, then eluding capture, followed by turning state's evidence for a reduced sentence was indeed a good plan, but poorly executed. I'm sure when you thought of your little scheme for revenge you didn't realize who exactly you were threatening. And since you were so certain you would weasel away Scott-free, I personally wanted you to know that your plan not only backfired miserably but you also would suffer greatly at my hands."

Wesker stood up and moved the stool back a few yards before continuing with his speech.

"As you will soon discover, the T-Virus will end your life as a human and turn you into the living dead." He said with a smile. "You'll want to feast on my flesh and entrails, but you will not get that opportunity, because I will put two bullets into your brain. Once the bullets penetrate your skull you will enter a state of death once again, but this virus causes a zombie corpse to continue to mutate. Before you can go through this next metamorphose, I will have the pleasure of dumping your still mutating carcass into the incinerator and then dumping your ashes into a small vat of Hydroiodic acid to watch them melt into nothing."

"Oh yes, I get to watch you die four times." Wesker softly whispered as he leaned over Thatcher's helpless body. "It is a prefect revenge. One that I will relish and cherish for the rest of my life."

Wesker pulled out a small alcohol pad from his other lab coat pocket, tore it open and began to swab down Thatcher's right arm. The cold swab instantly gave him goose bumps.

"I can hardly imagine what you must be thinking right now." Wesker said as he worked diligently to disinfect Thatcher's arm. "If you're thinking I won't get away with this, I already have. Apparently you died in a hit and run accident while on your way to Federal detention in Texas. Your body was burned beyond recognition. Your lawyer friend collected your body a few days ago. Little did she know it was one of our previous failed experiments she was collecting."

Wesker walked away from the operating table to a trash can by the door to toss the swab into the trash. Then he walked back over to where Thatcher laid, put on the pair of thick blue latex gloves that were on the surgical table beside the operating table, and then he pulled out the syringe that contained the T-Virus, then he carefully looked for a nice healthy vein to penetrate. Pausing a moment, Wesker silently found a wonderful vein to inject, so he placed the syringe to Thatcher's scrawny arm slightly digging the tip of the needle into his arm.

"This is goodbye Mr. Thatcher." Wesker said pushing the plunger draining all the T-Virus into Robert Thatcher's arm.

Thatcher's entire body felt as though it was burning as the T-Virus began its destructive course through his system. It felt like bugs were crawling not only all over his body, but also burrowing themselves into his flesh, and laying a million eggs of acid inside him. The pain was beyond anything describable; every nerve ending scorched in hideous torment, yet he could not scream out his anguish because his tongue had been removed. All he could do was lay there silently and endure the unbearable agony of the T-Virus poisoning his system. Thatcher began to sweat profusely, his mouth foamed, tears poured from his pale blue eyes, and his body convulsed wildly; Thatcher was gradually and painfully dying.

Wesker laughed manically as he watched Thatcher suffer wretchedly at the hands of the T-Virus. It felt good to make this worm pay for all the trouble he had caused. Wesker couldn't be more ecstatic to witness his master plan coming to perfect fruition.


End file.
